1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a field emission cathode device and a driving method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional field emission cathode device includes an insulating substrate, a cathode electrode fixed on the insulating substrate, a plurality of electron emitters fixed on the cathode electrode, a dielectric layer fixed on the insulating substrate, and a gate electrode fixed on the dielectric layer. The gate electrode provides an electrical potential to extract electrons from the plurality of electron emitters. When a field emission display using the field emission cathode device is operated, an anode electrode provides an electrical potential to accelerate the extracted electrons to bombard the anode electrode for luminance.
The gate electrode generally has an opening, such that the plurality of electron emitters is exposed. Therefore, the electrons extracted from the plurality of electron emitters will directly go through the opening of the gate electrode to bombard the anode electrode. However, it is difficult to control emission of the extracted electrons to the anode electrode. The emission of the extracted electrons is uneven and unsteady.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a field emission cathode device and a driving method of the field emission cathode device to overcome the shortcomings.